battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M40
The M40 is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed in the mid-1960s by U.S. Marines who were modifying Remington 700s during the Vietnam War. It fires the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds from a 5-round box magazine at an effective range of up to a maximum of 1000 yards. Battlefield Vietnam The M40 is issued to USMC and MACV Scout kits on certain maps. It has very high multipliers, a low rate of fire, high recoil, good accuracy and a 6X scope meant for long range engagements. Its high damage can kill an enemy in 2 body shots or a single head shot and its accuracy will make it so it can easily hit a target from 200–250 meters away. Although being difficult to use in close-quarters due to its low rate of fire, the small cross hairs and high damage can prove to be effective when no-scoping and engaging enemies in such situations. The M40 can somewhat be considered an equivalent to the Viet Cong M91/30. BfVietnam M40.png|The M40 as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam M40 Reticle.png|The M40 view through scope, showing reticle BfVietnam M40 Reload.png|Reloading the M40 bfv 11.jpg|M40 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the M40 is a weapon issued to the Recon kit. It is the only bolt-action sniper rifle featured in the expansion pack. It is capable of one-hit kills at all ranges in Hardcore mode, even without Magnum Ammunition, due to its minimum damage being 70. It is equipped with a 6x scope by default, but it can equip a 12X High Power Scope instead if the player chooses said specialization. On the left side of the rifle, one can see that it says "Hell Sucks!" scratched in. One can also see a very blurry text reading, "Born to kill" on the left side of the magazine possibly reffering to the 1987 Vietnam War movie "Full Metal Jacket" where the main character Joker had "Born to kill" written on the front of his helmet. M40StatsBC2V.png|The M40's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V M40 Rest2.png|'M40'. BFBC2V M40 Reloading.png|Reloading (notice "Hell Sucks" beside skull stample). BFBC2V M40 Bolt Cycling.png|Bolt cycling. M40 BC2V.png|The M40 at Hill 137. M40 BC2V scope.png|The view through the M40's scope. BFBC2 M40 Render.png|Bigger render of the M40. m40render.jpg|The render of the M40. BC2V M40 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V M40 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. BFBC2 M40 Default Zoom.png|Zooming the default scope. BFBC2 M40 12x Zoom.png|Zooming the 12X Zoom Scope. Battlefield 3 The M40 returns to Battlefield in a more modernized version rather then being the first variant. Singleplayer During the campaign it is the starting weapon in Night Shift, it is equipped with a IRNV scope, Straight Pull Bolt and a suppressor. It can kill any enemy in one shot no matter what body part the bullet hits. It also has more reserve ammunition than its Multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer In Multiplayer the M40A5 is the third sniper rifle unlocked for the Recon Kit. It has a higher rate of fire than any other Bolt-action in-game, but suffers the slowest bullet speed compared to any other bolt-action. This can make it an optional choice for a close range sniper due to its rate of fire (which increases when Straight Pull Bolt is attached). When compared to the SV-98, while the SV-98 bullet travels faster, and the place of impact is predictable, it also has less damage after twenty meters, and will drop to 50 damage after eighty meters (still allowing a one-shot kill in the chest in Hardcore mode, but not in the legs), while the M40A5 gives 59 damage after one-hundred meters, allowing a one-shot kill anywhere in Hardcore. Battlefield 3: Aftershock The M40A5 appears as one of the four selectable primary weapons in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. The gun holds one round per magazine and its total ammo count is 20 rounds. Gallery 800px-BF3-M40-1.jpg|The M40A5 in the singleplayer level Night Shift. M40.png|3D render of the M40A5. BF3 M40A5.jpg|The M40A5 BF3 M40A5 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M40A5 BF3 M40A5 No Optics.jpg|M40A5 with no optics BF3 M40A5 Iron Sight.jpg|The M40A5 iron sight BF3 M40A5 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M40A5 Battlefield 3: Aftershock M40A5_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The M40A5 in the weapon selection screen. M40A5_Scope_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The M40A5's scope view. Trivia The M40's reload animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is similar to the M24's in the base game. Videos Video:M40|Gameplay with the M40 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:Battlefield 3 M40A5 Wiki Video|Overview of the M40A5 in Battlefield 3. External links *M40 on Wikipedia *M40 on Modern Firearms References de:M40 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Battlefield 3